First time
by Anita.Cyanide.Sedative
Summary: Life is full of firsts...However some of theses firsts don't always happen the way you'd think. I rated M just to be safe...Dark Ichigo-Rukia-Ichigo


I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I'm just trying to pass the time until I pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Rukia stood, her feet planted firmly on the floor her eyes locked onto the figure in front of her. The signature Kuchiki family glare reading on her face. A cocky smirk looked back at her, one that was not a normal expression of Kurosaki Ichigo. The males tongue slipped out licking his lips, "I-Ichigo."<p>

"Nope, not me Princess." His head tilted back a bit, his the joints of his or rather Ichigo's neck popped and cracked, "He's not here right now." Rukia watched the strange persona as he tested the movement of each appendage of the body he was currently in control of. "Say, I wanna know."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"In a minute," Hichigo responded, "I wanna know something before I answer any questions of your's Shrimpy. First why the hell do you stick around this punk? Not like your getting any thing out of it." Rukia tensed seeing him approach her, Her lips pressed together, she wouldn't be answer his question just yet. "Hm?" He leaned in, his expression obviously quizzical of her. "Come on Princess, I'm not gonna bite, 'nless your in to that sorta thing." A strangely distorted purred escaped him.

Rukia's head snapped away a slight line of blush crossing her cheeks. "Stop."

"To scared to look me in the eye?" It was true the whites of Ichigo's eyes had started changing color a moment ago. His usual brown iris had turned a burning shade of yellow and slowly from the iris black slipped, swirling about until it infected the whole whites of his eyes. The adoptive noble remained silent, that is until he moved, Ichigo's warm tongue slid out from his mouth. Large hands gripped her shoulders, so hard Rukia could already feel the bruises forming.

"What are you do-!" She stopped mid-sentence feeling him lick from her collar bone to the back of her ear, from there he quickly shifted to bite down on the ear lobe. Against her will Rukia let out a whimper.

_"Get your damn hands off of her!" _ Ichigo screamed in his own mind, still fighting to take over the hallow once again.

_"Aw, c'mon King," _ Hichigo begged, _"You know you like the sound of her moans. Bet I can get her to do it again." _

_"Just get your hands off of her!" _

Hichigo rolled his eyes and bit at the soft flesh of Rukia's neck. She let out another moan, this one coming out a little less suppressed then the previous. Rough hands ran from her shoulders to her neck, the grip forceful and tight, making the small girl's violet eyes widen in shock as she was forced to look the devil that existed inside of Ichigo.

His lips crashed down on her own. Hichigo forced her mouth opened and slid his tongue inside. _"Mmm, she's sweet..." _

_"Dammit will you stop!" _ Ichigo pressed against the hallow trying desperately to regain control, hardly able to stand seeing the hallow force its self on to Rukia.

_"Not a chance, this is fun." _

Rukia didn't do anything, her mind was drawing an honest blank. She never wanted to admit it, but she'd always wondered what kissing someone was like, but she'd never had done it her self. Now that there was Ichigo, a male that she'd of course grown to trust with her life, currently possessed by his inner hallow, kissing her. Violently kissing her.

A mischievous hand drifted down to her mid back, pulling her in against his body. Rukia could feel every muscle under the white t-shirt, the only design on it was of course the number fifteen. _"You feel that King? She's shivering." _

_"Of course I can feel it this is still my body dammit." _

A distorted chuckle filled Ichigo's inner world. Suddenly a hand came across Ichigo's face, the sting enough to make Hichigo jump away from Rukia.

"You are _not_ Ichigo." She growled, "Give him back to me right now."

"What? Bored with me, I don't know if you'd really want him back, not like he'd be the type to kiss you like that again." Rukia put an arm up stopping him from proceeding any further. The look in her eyes enough to make the man stop and smile, "Fine you want him back," The colors of Ichigo's eyes started to come back, "Take 'im."

Ichigo grabbed his pounding head. "I-Ichigo?"

He looked up to Rukia who honestly looked worried. "I'm fine." He sighed, and then felt the wind get knocked out of him as Rukia threw her self into him, hugging him around the waist. Ichigo could feel the hot tears dampening his clothing. "R-Rukia are you okay?" He asked pushing her away enough to look down in to her eyes.

"I'm fine you idiot." She rubbed at her eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

_"Your welcome." _

_"For what!" _ Ichigo mentally growled.

_"Got cha your first kiss didn't I?" _The hallow smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: Random this I wrote listening to the song Do It Like A Dude...I know waaaay out in left field.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
